Los 7
by Alka-Kun
Summary: Una serie de drabbles en donde todos nuestros héroes sobreviven.
1. El vaquero y el Irlandés

**Los 7 magníficos**

Dirección: Antoine Fuqua

Producción: Roger Birnbaum, Todd Black

Guion: Richard Wenk, Nic Pizzolatto

Basada en: Los siete samuráis, por Akira Kurosawa, Shinobu Hashimoto, Hideo Oguni

* * *

 **Vasquez x Joshua Faraday**

Cuando dije que ese tipo seria asesinado por el mejor amante del mundo, lo decía por mí. - susurro Faraday indignado mientras el vaquero curaba sus heridas-. Está bien cabrón. -respondió Vasquez divertido-. Quita esa sonrisa de tu boca. - replico Faraday sin poder evitar sonreír también-. Si te hace sentir mejor. - dijo el vaquero peligrosamente al oído del irlandés-. Puedo probarte que si soy el mejor amante del mundo; mi güero.


	2. Robicheaux

**Billy x Goodnight**

En medio del campo de batalla él estaba seguro; no podía haber ninguna otra posibilidad.  
Billy podía reconocer el relinchar de su caballo, el sonido tan único de su escopeta entre un millón, pero sobre todo su grito de guerra; era él, Goodnight había regresado.


	3. ¿Güero?

**Vasquez x Joshua Faraday**

No me digas GÜERO, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

¿Guapo, elegante? -Faraday sonaba un tanto molesto, aunque divertido con la situación-. Ándale por ahí -Respondió Vásquez-.

Finalmente, ambos terminaron riendo, aunque Vasquez sonaba un tanto sarcástico; obviamente elegante no era una palabra que definiera exactamente a ninguno de los dos; ¿guapo? Tal vez… Pero, a quien le interesa ver a Faraday con ese chaleco perfectamente ceñido a su bien formado cuerpo o ver esa perfecta retaguardia, obviamente a él no le importaba; y que decir de esos ojos o esa sonrisa; no, él no se fijaba en esas cosas; lo que llamaba su atención era la manera en la Faraday le buscaba pelea intentando meterse con él y aun así de alguna manera siempre terminaban riendo o cubriéndose juntos.


	4. ¿Cuestión de suerte, milagro o destino?

**FARADAY**

¿Milagro, suerte o cosa del destino? Nadie podía asegurar la razón del porque Faraday había sobrevivido; tal vez, una incluso fue mezcla de todo lo ya mencionado.

Cuando Horne sugirió crear trincheras nadie imagino que las más lejana, pequeña y solitaria de ellas podría salvar alguna vida; el destino hizo que a escasos metros de esa trinchera abandonada esa carreta maldita con una ametralladora en ella fuera situada y cuando Faraday recibió ese tercer disparo cayendo finalmente de Jack su fiel caballo y situándolo a escasos metros de la trinchera... Unos metros más y él hubiera caído en ella junto con Jack, pero el destino no lo quiso así; de tal manera que caminando de frente y a pasos largos siguió su camino logrando esquivar aquella trampa; ¿milagro?, fue un milagro que nadie en esa carreta notara la trampa, sobre todo cuando Faraday recibió ese cuarto disparo en la pierna y aquel desgraciado del parche se acercó a darle fuego; tal vez el parche en su ojo ayudo pero después de todo la mayoría consideraba el hecho un milagro; hecho que finalmente nos lleva a pensar en que la suerte tiene algo que ver o a menos eso suponen nuestros héroes; resulta que el tipo del parche tiene honor y le concede a Faraday su última calada evitando que otro de sus compañeros lo mate; incluso entre cobardes y bandidos hay honor ¿no? Finalmente, cuando se le dio por muerto y encendió esa dinamita que llevaba consigo para después lanzarla al enemigo no se puede negar que fuera una suerte que Faraday pudiera moverse la suficiente para caer en esa pequeña trinchera y salvarse de momento.

Horne aseguraba que incluso en los días más oscuros los milagros pueden darse; mientras que Goodnight y Sam apostaban más por el destino, Billy no hacia ningún tipo de juicio aún se debatía entre su propia suerte o milagro que aquella bala no impactara su corazón y terminara incrustándose en la pequeña cantimplora de Goody; por otro lado, Red Harvest atribuía que el camino de todos por el momento no se cruzaba con la muerte, para Vasquez podían llamarle como quisieran, él le agradecería a todos los dioses por el milagro, podría considerarse a mano con el destino por las malas jugarretas del pasado y no volvería a dudar ni blasfemar contra la suerte; aun así él no podía atribuirle a la suerte, a los milagros o al destino el sentimiento cálido que lleno su cuerpo cuando Faraday abrió los ojos.


End file.
